plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Phat Beet
Phat Beet is the first plant obtained in Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It attacks zombies in a 3x3 area, dealing 0.75 normal damage shots, and from anywhere between its fourth and sixth attack, it will deal a critical hit worth 2.25 normal damage shots. Almanac entry Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Moderate AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Fast Phat Beet thumps out damage every few seconds. Phat Beet has been known to drop sick rhymes, dope grooves, and highly satisfactory jams, often within seconds of each other. Audio Plant Food upgrade When fed with Plant Food, Phat Beet performs a big thump on the ground, dealing 40 normal damage shots to every zombie surrounding it in a 3x3 area and 20 to every zombie outside the said area. Strategies Phat Beet shares its strength and weaknesses with Gloom-shroom: Namely, an extremely high damage potential hampered by a lack of range. However, the lack of Pumpkins in the second game makes planning a defense with Phat Beet a much harder task. Phat Beet can be really powerful with the help of Sweet Potato or Garlic. You can plant Phat Beets in the second and fourth lanes, and plant a Sweet Potato on the remaining ones. That way, the zombies will be attracted to the Sweet Potatoes, and they will have to walk alongside Phat Beets dealing damage, which remain safe from being killed. Of course, Sweet Potatoes will require replacement eventually. For more damage, you can also plant Spikeweed or Spikerock near the Sweet Potatoes. In Ancient Egypt, Phat Beet can be useful for clearing out Tombstones, if planted in the middle of a big group of them. The same goes for Dark Ages. In Wild West, Phat Beet is useful to put in Minecarts. Combined with Sweet Potato, Phat Beet can cause great damage to the zombies, including Zombie Chicken, or be placed at the back of the lawn to combat Prospector Zombies. In Big Wave Beach, Phat Beet is useful against Octo Zombie, since a group of them can quickly kill its thrown octopus and free the trapped plant. In addition, Phat Beet is a good plant against Low Tides, especially if you have Magnet-shroom to use against Pompadour and Bikini Buckethead. Phat Beet's attacks can damage Snorkel Zombie even when submerged. In Frostbite Caves, you can use ice floe to your advantage to create an effective strategy with Phat Beet, as long as there are no Weasel Hoarders or Dodo Rider Zombies. Both at normal levels and Endless Zone, Phat Beets work well with Winter Melon or Sap-fling because they can slow down the zombies as Phat Beet attacks. To increase the damage, you can use Spikerocks. Also, Phat Beet's Plant Food effect should be used only in large waves near it or you are going to waste a Plant Food. Gallery Neon Mixtape Tour´s plants in Trailer.jpg|Phat Beet in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side A trailer Almanac phatbeet.png|Almanac entry PhatbeetSP.jpg|Seed packet phatbeetISP.jpg|Imitater seed packet Phat Beet Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Official HD Phat Beet.png|HD Phat Beet PhatbeetBSP.jpg|Boosted seed packet PhatbeetBISP.jpg|Boosted Imitater seed packet Boosted Phat Beet No Cost.jpg|Boosted seed packet without cost Endangeredphatbeet.png|Endangered Phat Beet PhatBeetTest.gif|Phat Beet in action (note that Phat Beet does a critical attack on the fourth and tenth attack) Phat Beet in the Zen Garden.png|Boosted Phat Beet in the Zen Garden PhatBeetUnlocked.png|Phat Beet unlocked Beet It2.png|Phat Beet on the Beet It achievement PhatbeetEZ.jpg|Endless Zone card Phat Beet meme.jpg|A meme about Phat Beet and Glitter ZombieFacebook post: How impressed are you with Glitter Zombie? Getting Neon Beet's First Costume.jpg|Getting its first costume. Trivia *Phat Beet is a pun on the expression "phat beat." **In the official Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page, PopCap refers to it as "Phat Beat" in some of their posts.Facebook post: Phat Beat is Unimpressed *Phat Beet, Beet, and its VIP counterpart are the only beets in the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. **Coincidencitally, both Phat Beet and Beet attack in a 3x3 area. *Phat Beet is similar to Gloom-shroom. However, Phat Beet only attacks once per second. *Phat Beet's eyes are brighter in its seed packet and in "Beet It" achievement than in-game and in its Endless Zone card. *Phat Beet is the second plant to adorn headphones, the first being a scrapped costume for Iceberg Lettuce. References See also *Gloom-shroom *Beet *Beet It Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour obtained plants Category:Area of effect plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Multi-directional plants